Triangle de Love
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: Formerly known as Fool Me Once... sequel to The Ability to Play... need no knowledge of the prequel... about sydney, sark and vaughn ON HIATUS
1. Jessie's Girl

Fool Me Once

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I do not own ALIAS, or "**Jessie's Girl."** Rick Springfield probably owns that... but it's still a cool song... or **"Whistle While You Work." **That's a Disney thing I don't want to touch.

A/N: Sequel to "The Ability to Play"

_Previously on "The Ability to Play":_

_Sark and Sydney broke up, Vaughn was saved from the imprisoned CIA safe house by Weiss and a team of operatives, Lauren is in ICU in Paris..._

Sark stared through the window at Lauren, who was in a coma, just... laying there, not moving, machines all around her, beeping, beeping, always beeping.

--

Vaughn had signed all of the divorce papers, and was just waiting for Lauren to either snap out of her coma or die. Part of him wanted her to die, but the other, more humanitarian part of him, wanted her alive, moving, thinking for herself.

--

Sydney was happy. Very happy. She and Vaughn, someone she believed to be her soul mate, were getting back together, Lauren was on the verge of death... her nemesis, foe, and all that other stuff and Sark... that was the only sore part of the deal-she had left Sark to be with Vaughn-exclusively.

But Sark was the bad guy, right? So it didn't matter. It wouldn't have worked out, anyway. They were on different sides of the law. He was the villain, the law breaker, the terrorist who she spent her time fighting, destroying, making the world a better place. Yeah, that's what she thought when she was working at SD-6, too. But all of that was behind her-the relationship with the bad guy. Now all she had to do was beat him-destroy him, make the world safe from him. Not just Sark, though, the Covenant, and any other terrorist group that decided to pop up and give her job purpose. Yeah, that's what she lived for-to beat the bad guy. And maybe find the love of her life. But she had that in Vaughn. Right?

--

"Paris is hell when you're by yourself. I should know-I'm always there by myself. Always. But then I get back to LA... and everything is numbed. Numbed. That's an interesting word choice. I'm always numb. Now especially. Lauren in ICU... in Paris. Why'd it have to be Paris? City of lovers and all that rubbish... Sydney back in LA... with Vaughn. What does she see in him, anyway? What? The guy's an idiot! I hate Paris." Sark stared at himself in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself... just perfect."

--

"You're a psycho." Weiss remarked. "Your father's an illogical murderer, and your boyfriend's ass deep in lovers."

"What the fuck are you talking about Weiss?" Sydney asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you are in love with a terrorist, and Vaughn, who's still married and his wife is in ICU, in Paris, where your other boyfriend is, and your father wants to kill everyone and everything that moves." Weiss replied.

"He does not." Sydney said. "Does he?"

--

"**Whistle While You Work"** is not the most comforting thing to hum while you are deciding if you want to finish up your mission to kill your wife. It's rather strange, actually, and might make you wonder if you've become immune to killing people with remorse. Surely, if you're the good guy, you don't like killing people, especially your wife. Even if she did betray you and your country, lie to you and that the Central Intelligence Agency, and who knows what else. (Well, that's what you get for marrying a British woman...)

"Didn't Lauren's mom have an American-y feel to her? Did she have an accent? Her dad was pure American. I think her mom was, too. So how in the world did she get a British accent? Unless you spend a whole hell of a lot of time transatlantic... but did she? Did she spend her entire adult life, minus the years we were dating and married, in England? Did she? Oh well. Not my problem anymore." Vaughn shrugged, and resumed humming his chosen song.

--

"_Jessie is a friend _

_And yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed,_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine"_

Vaughn was never really Sark's friend, so that was an uncontroversial point, but Sark did want to make Sydney his, so what the hell, the perfect song to match his mood.

"_Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes,_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night..._

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl/come on come on Jessie's girl_

_Why can't I find a woman like that?"_

The only problem Sark had with that stanza, mainly just that last line, was that he had found a woman like that, but she had left him for some stupid CIA agent. If nice guys finish last, then how come Sark felt like Vaughn was winning?

"_I'll play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is prob'ly moot"_

Sark didn't feel dirty when they started talking cute-he felt enraged. And why was he listening to them talking cute, anyway? It was none of his business. Yeah right.

"_Cause she's... woman like that?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me..._

_ A/N: I skipped a few lines cause I don't know what they are- so they're probably crucial to the rest of the song>_

_Isn't that the way love's suppose to be?"_

"Maybe I should join a monastery." Sark thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Tequila

Disclaimer: Don't Own ALIAS

"I know it's crazy. I'm not even Catholic. Actually, I'm not really much of anything. Do you think my lack of religion is what drove me to be who I am today? Interesting point, I suppose. Don't know why I'm asking you. You're a vegetable. Actually, honestly, I hope you die. And, I think I'm going to get Sydney back." Sark told the brain-dead Lauren. "Yeah, that's it… I'm going to get Sydney back."

--

Sydney woke up, groggy. She felt like she had been hit in the head with a hammer. Of course, that was the aftereffect of the tequila. Tequila? When had she had tequila?

A groan next to her brought it back.

Candles, music, couch… it was originally suppose to just be a romantic date at her apartment. Her and Vaughn. No sex, yet. It was too early. Too raw. They had started on the couch. That's where her clothes probably were. Near the couch. From the couch to the bedroom. They had almost ended up on the bedroom floor. But, they made it to the bed. The bed. That's where it had happened, finally, at last, icing on the cake. She got Vaughn back and the great sex that went with it. She had missed him. She knew she had. But there was a new void in her life. A void that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried to fill it with Vaughn.

--

"Mais vous aren't un parent ! Vous aren't a autorisé de la prendre de de soutien de vie !"

"_But you aren't a relative! You aren't authorized to take her off of life support!" _ The doctor protested.

"Bien, son mari a-t-il l'autorité pour enlever le soutien de vie ?" "_Well, does her husband have the authority to remove life support_?" Sark asked.

"S'écarter, bien, techniquement." "_Err, well, technically_." The doctor nervously replied. "Mais nous aurions besoin d'une ID de photo que vous êtes Michael Vaughn." "_But we would need a photo ID that you are Michael Vaughn_."

"Comment pensez-vous que je suis entré ici ?" "_How do you think I got in here_?" Sark questioned, showing the doctor an ID.

"Bien, alors, dire vos derniers adieux…." "_Well, then, say your last goodbyes…."_ The doctor muttered.

(A/N: excuse my French)

--

"Hey, Syd, do you feel like a train ran into you skull?" Vaughn asked.

Sydney giggled. "Yeah, except that would probably kill you."

"This tequila might, too. Next time let's go with something less strong."

"Like what?"

"Like Chateau Pertreuse… maybe '82."

"Why that?" Sweat began to form on her forehead, the back on her neck. Her pulse began to beat faster than before.

"I tried it once… in London… with one of my friends… it's not a bad year, and the wine's not a bad one."

"When were you in London, with a friend, drinking wine?" Her nervousness changed to suspicion.

_Now I've said too much. _Vaughn thought. _How do I get myself out of this without revealing my little secret?_

"Michael…"

"Huh?"

"You never answered my question."

"Before I met you, there was someone else in my life, Syd. You know that. There were several, actually. One time we went to London and had a glass. It was fun. But that was before."

"Oh, okay." Deep down inside, Sydney didn't believe his explanation.


End file.
